Nothing Less than Magical
by sweetlily22
Summary: Bella and Jacob if there were no Cullens in Forks. Jacob and Bella are married and Bella just had a baby! Both ponder over being parents for the first time. I am really bad with summaries. The story is better! pleases read and review.


**disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, all the characters etc belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm Lily and this is my first fan fiction. I have never written anything before this. Please read and review!! thank :)  
**

**Nothing Less than Magical**

I still couldn't believe my eyes. Let's just say I was in still in shock—but definitely in a good way. I blinked, in fact I was trying really hard not to. I wanted to capture every minute of this beautiful moment and engrave it in my system and never forget it.

I wanted to stare at this bundle of joy in my arms. This was a little person, a little human being. My human being: my daughter. I looked up when the door opened. I smiled, _oops little correction—_ not my daughter but _our _daughter.

Jacob took two long strides and almost ran to me, his eyes shining with pride and happiness. The five minutes he was gone from the room must have killed him. He looked at me, leaned in, kissed me on my forehead. I could feel the heat rush through me. He kissed our little girl on the forehead too...except he was so gentle.

"That's _my_ daughter." He said smiling. "She's beautiful."

I positioned my arms, giving her to him. He carefully took her in his arms and sat comfortably on the bed with me. I giggled when I saw them. She just looked so tiny and fragile in Jacob's big, muscular arms. Yet it was clear how gently and carefully he was holding her.

"Gosh Bella, she's so beautiful. Can you believe it? She's _my_ daughter!" He said again, throwing his head back in laughter. "I'm a dad!"

"And I'm a mom." I said laughing along.

He smiled. "I love you Bella." He whispered as he leaned in towards me.

"I love you Jacob. With all my heart."

He kissed me on the lips softly. But the kiss felt so different, so much more wonderful. It was almost like being parents gave our love a whole new meaning.

Jacob looked at her again and smiled. He was carefully examining her face. I stared along with him.

She had darker skin than me but still lighter than Jacobs' but she still had gotten his black hair...it was so soft. The nurse had put in a little plastic clip in her hair when they brought her to me.

"She has your eyes Bells. Those same beautiful brown eyes." Jacob said looking up at me grinning. "And I have a feeling she's gonna be like you already. You know, falling and tripping over everything, walking into doors...the usual."

"Oh ha-ha ha. And no doubt she's gonna be as arrogant as her daddy right?" I asked with a fake stern look on my face.

Jake laughed. "Yep, can't deny that. It's a possibility." I laughed too.

And we three just lay there for awhile, a quiet peaceful moment. Me, Jacob and our daughter. She had dozed off and I had closed my eyes and leaned back against my pillow. Jake was playing with her hands; her tiny hand was around one of his fingers.

"Thought of a name Jake? I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Yea I actually I did."

I looked up at him in surprise. "Really? What is it?

And the way he said the name, at that moment, I just knew it was perfect.

"Its perfect, "I whispered. I kissed him on the cheek. I looked at our baby; she was beginning to wake up again, moving her little tiny arms around and finally, slowly opening her small little eyes. Her blanket was bothering her and Jake slowly moved the blanket away form her face. I felt like I was gonna burst with happiness.

"You are perfect. Our baby is perfect." I said

"_This _is perfect." Jake whispered into my ear.

And it was. This moment was nothing less than magical.

There was a light knock at the door, followed by a "may I come in?"

"Dad!" I said smiling. "Come in!"

"Hey Charlie." Jacob said smiling. "Or should I say Gramps?"

"Yes, maybe you should. Hey Bella. How are you sweetie? Charlie asked kissing me lightly on the cheek. "You tired?"

"I'm fine dad. I already took a little nap and I now I just don't ever want to go to sleep."

Charlie laughed. "Yep, don't wanna miss a moment of this. I don't blame ya.

Now let me see my grandchild Jake." he said a mock order tone.

Jacob got off the bed. Charlie took her from Jacob's arms and sat in the armchair next to the bed. Jacob got back on the bed with me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Wow. Bella. She's a pretty little thing."

"Well, obviously... with my genes, what do you expect." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

I smacked him playfully on the arm. "Don't mind Jake dad. Being conceited is one of his many many faults." I replied, stressing many.

Charlie and Jacob laughed. "Tell me something I don't know." Charlie said.

"That hurts my feelings you know," Jacob said

"We know." Charlie and I said at the same time.

"She has Bella's eyes but everything else is Jakes'."

"That's my girl," Jake said smiling.

"She sure is" said Charlie.

Oh Jake before I forget. The la push boys are getting restless. They're dying to come down here. I think Sam maybe had told them that you two might need some personal

time first but I'm pretty sure Seth said he's comin down here anyway."

Jake and I laughed.  
"Yep that's Seth alright. No its fine they can come down. That's okay right Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Of course, Jake. They're your brothers. Call them now if you wa--..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because we heard a loud laughing noise that sounded like a whole bunch of boys...a whole bunch of Quileute boys. I grinned.

"well what do you know, their already here."

There was a knock on the door and Seth's head peeked in.

"Hey guys! Can we come in?"

"Seth! Come one in."

Seth came in followed by Quil, Embry, and Paul.

"Jake! Bro! You're a dad now! Seth said laughing as he and Jake hugged." You're gettin old!"

"Oh really? Once I get out of here I am gonna kick your butt up and down the hospital hallway. Then we'll see. "

"oooo Im so scared."

" Hey Bella. " Seth came over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Seth. So I hear you boys were getting pretty restless?"

"Well yea! I want to see my niece! And I wanted to make fun of Jake...hes getting old. I think I see wrinkles already."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"hey!" I said pretending to be hurt.

"oops sorry Bella. not you. you'll always be pretty."

"Why thank you. I said flipping my hair.

"Hey stop flirting with my wife." Jake said, smiling

"ok, ok. Now let me see the baby."

Charlie got up and motioned for Seth to sit down in the chair. Seth rolled his eyes.  
" I'm not gonna drop her you know. I'm good with babies."

"You definitely would not be alive if you did." Jake threatened.

Seth looked down at our daughter. "She's so tiny. " he said smiling.

"Well, isn't he smart? Bella." Jake said smiling.

Quil and Embry laughed.

"Oh haha..." said.seth.

"Well kids. I am gonna get going okay. I'll come down today. You're being released today right Bella?

"Yep dad."

"Charlie don't worry about it. I'm gonna take Bella home and you can come by later today. I'll keep your daughter safe." He said smiling.

"You better! Or I would hunt you down boy." Charlie said chuckling. Jake laughed and went up to Charlie and gave him a hug.

I couldn't help but smile. Jake was the son Charlie never had. And now that Jake was a part of me, he was part of Charlie too. There was something more and stronger than just son- in- law. We were truly one family.

"Billy's dyin to see her so come soon okay Bells." He kissed me on the cheek again and left the room.

"Lets give it to her now," said seth talking to Quil and Embry.

I looked at Seth. "Give me what?"

"We'll we all decided to chip in and get you something. Here you go," said Quil handing a box wrapped in pink paper.

"Aww guys, you didn't have to get me anything. Didn't Jake ever tell you? I have an issue with gifts. I'm weird."

Embry grinned. "Well open it. I think you might like it. It was Jake's idea. If it makes you feel better, it's not really only for you. It's for all of you guys."

I ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a wooden box with a little wolf painted on it. Next to the wolf was a girl— me.

"I must say, this drawing is awesome." Jake looked down at the box and chuckled.

"You guys have great artistic ability."

"Why thank you very much." Quil replied. "Now open the box."

I opened the box. Inside was a digital camera.

"A camera? Guys that is so sweet! Thank you!"

"Well we figured you would want to take keep the memories alive" said Seth.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Here let me take a family picture."

Seth walked over and handed her to Jake. Jake sat on the bed with me and one of his arms around me.

"But...but I look horrible." I complained.

Jake looked at me and said, "You look beautiful today. You looked beautiful yesterday. You'll be beautiful always, Bella. Nothing less."

I smiled. "What would I do without you?" I asked

"You without me is like me without you; it would be like me without my other half. And I never want to imagine that." He said quietly as he leaned down. He kissed me softly again but it was so passionate. I put my hand on his cheek, not allowing the kiss to break. I did not ever want this moment to end...

Then all of a sudden there was a flash. Seth chuckled and said, "Now that's what you call a Kodak moment. Now if you two could stop PDA for a second I would like to take a family picture that's actually rated G."

I scowled and Jake laughed.

"Ok now Black family, smile! "

I smiled leaning my head toward Jake and Seth clicked and clicked away.

"Listen, I'm gonna go get your release papers Bells. And then the doc is gonna bring the baby's down in a little bit. Jake said giving me our baby and moving towards the door.

"Hey guys make sure she doesn't hurt or self or anything while I'm gone. " he said chuckling.

"Sure thing Jake," Embry said grinning while I tried to throw a spoon at Jake. Sadly it went nowhere near him.

--

We were home. I was so excited to get her into the nursery that Jake and the boys had worked on.

After Jake and I had gotten married, we bought a small but nice little house in La Push. It was bigger than Billy's red house and had 3 bedrooms and a beautiful kitchen. It was more than a house, it was _home._

I remember the day Jake and I stood outside our house. The keys in our hand; new home owners; a new chapter in life. And I couldn't have been happier. I was with the man I loved.

I also remembered the day I found out that I was pregnant. I can't even begin to explain how happy Jake was. He had picked me up and swung me around in his arms. And the next thing I knew, he was out the door yelling, "I am gonna be a dad!"

The nursery was a surprise for me. Jake, Seth, Embry and Quil did not let me see it until it was finished. I was banned from the room until it was complete.

When they had finished and I had opened the door with our baby in my arms. My heart stopped. It was so beautiful.

Jake has made a crib and a cradle out of wood that he had polished and painted. The room was painted a light pink with little white flowers that seemed to be done by stencils.

"Flowers?" I was finally able to mumble, amused. "

"Yep Emily pitched in," Jake said smiling.

My eyes continued to scan the room. On one wall, there was 3 empty picture frames. Like Jacob has read my mind , he answered.

"The picture frames were my idea. I gave Charlie our camera so he could get the pictures we took at the hospital blown up for this room."

"So do you like it Bella?" He asked me softly

He looked around at my face. He had been standing behind me with his arms around my waist. Tears were falling down my face and before I knew it. I was sobbing.

" Bella! What's wrong?" Jake asked in a panicky voice.

"Noth ... nothings wrong. It's just so perfect Jake." I stumbled with my words. "Its much better than anything I ever imagined.

I love you so much Jacob black. I cannot even begin to describe it.

"Oh Bells. You know I love you too, honey. And I love her. You two are the most important things to me the world. This is for you. For our baby." He said smiling.

He took our little girl and put her gently into the cradle, all prepared with a little pillow and blanket. She was awake and began to look around at the new world around her.

"I think she likes it." Jake said chuckling.

"I think she loves it. " I said.

He hugged me tightly sideways while I buried my face in his chest.

He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. I looked up and he brought his lips to mine. He put his hand in my hair and I was kissing him back just as fiercely.

"Ahem, ahem..." Jake broke the kiss and looked behind him.

"Way to ruin the moment jerks." he said, smiling.

"Oh you too. Just get a room." Seth said grinning. Quil and Embry laughed.

I and walked up to Seth and said "Thank you Seth. You have no idea how much this means to me. You guys worked so hard."

"Aww no prob. Bella." he said, giving me hug. I walked over to Quil and Embry and they hugged me too.

"So you like it?" Seth asked.

"I love it" I said, as Jake put his arm around me once more.

I was _home and nothing was ever going to change that._

**please review! thanks:)**


End file.
